


Drunk But Not Done Yet

by orphan_account



Series: Feyrhys ficlets [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Make Up, Oneshot, drunk, fail ahaha, hi im good at not updating, presumed angst, unbetad, you know how fucked those two are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Drunk But Not Done Yet

_One._ Rhys chugged the first glass down his burning throat.  
Anything to take the thoughts of Feyre away.  
Sure, he'd said he wouldn't obsess over what happened, like he usually did...  
He had a habit of not keeping promises. Certain ones, anyway.  
He had been terrible to her. Yelled at her, insulted her, cursed and swore...  
He didn't deserve her. She didn't want or need him, and she'd made it clear.  
Which is why his heart stopped when he got the text from Feyre.  
'I'm sorry for being a needy, undeserving bitch. I won't fuck up, okay? Drink on me?'


End file.
